Love is sick and twisted like you
by heavensdarkfallenangel
Summary: Iliana and Drake are cousin's of Leah Seth and Emily. What happens when they return to La Push and Drake Phases and Jacob imprints on Iliana who already hates Sam and Emily. She hates them for hurting Leah. No to mentions Jacob is still chasing after Bella. Wjhats does the future hold for Iliana. I do not own twilight just OCS.


Iliana woke up early and rubbed her eyes. Summer had already arrived and she sighed in complete sadness. She had to leave her wonderful city life for one in the country with her Aunt Sue in La Push Washington and she was not too happy about it at all. Her brother busted through her door and shot her a smile and she groaned. She was yanked up out of her bed.

"Iliana get dressed we are leaving in 30 minutes!" Her brother said and she sighed. She was shifting through her clothes she picked out for the day. She ended up putting on her favorite outfit and ran out the door. She came to her stair case and jumped off the banister and did four flips and landed perfectly. She saw her mother already had her four suit cases ready and she smiled. Her family was rich her mother was a huge actress while her father was a huge rock singer. She barely ever went to her aunts which meant her parents wanted a childless summer.

She got in the limo and where taking to their own private airport. Their jet was waiting so they bored and wanted for it to take off. She pulled out her cell and texted everyone. She gave them a heads up that she would be gone for a whole summer to be with her Lame family. The plane landed and when they stepped out they were in a field with a bunch of confused faces staring at them.

" I AM GOING TO KILL THE PILOT!" Iliana screamed and she ran up to the front and tried to open the door. She felt arms go around her waist and she began screaming. "LET ME GO I WILL KILL HIM!" She screamed in complete rage.

"Unload the lounge and such I will get her off." She heard her brother say and then she just flipped. She started screaming and kicking as she was carried off the plane. Her brother held her until the Jet took off again and she was finally released.

"YOU BASTARD!" Iliana screamed and she crouched down and side swift his feet out from under him and jumped up on top of him. She was about to hit him when he used his arm to shove him off oh her. She got into a fighting stance when someone cleared their throat.

"Something's will never change with you to." Iliana heard a familiar voice say and she turned around to see her cousin Leah.

"LELE!" Iliana screamed causing the people around to look at her funny. She took off and pounced on her cousin who in returned just laughed.

"You never change huh Ili?" Leah said laughing which was taking a lot of people by surprise. "But wait what are you wearing?" Leah said when she finally noticed that her baby cousin was dressed in something that was showing off way to much. Leah grabbed off Paul's jacket who started screaming at her and threw it on Iliana. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" Leah screamed and Iliana just glared.

"Its called a mini skirt and belly shirt." Iliana said and she glared at her cousin.

"WHERES THE FABRIC!"Leah screamed and then Ilianna had her head down and when she looked up her eyes locked with guy who just stared at her in shock. Leah caught the look and anger was written all over here face. "AWW HELL NO! JACOB NOT MY COUSIN!" Leah screamed and pick up Iliana and ran off with her causing people to groan. Iliana was confused as to what was happening.

"LELE STOP!" Iliana screamed and Leah sighed. She placed her cousin down and smiled at her. Leah's eyes flashed pain and sadness,. Iliana grabbed her cousin and pulled her close. "Lele whats going on?" She asked her cousin gently who broke down and was shaking with sobs.

"Iliana oh god it hurts." Leah said as her cousin held her and Iliana new something was up. "I thought I could do it Iliana but I cant. I still love him." Leah said sobbing and Iliana was confused by now.

"what's going on I am sorry I missed your wedding." Iliana said guilty and Leah cried more.

"Sam broke up with the day before the wedding and he was cheating on me with Emily." Leah said and Iliana little fragile body was shaking in anger

"I wanna see them now Leah." Iliana demanded and Leah knew that was a bad iidea but she couldn't tell her cousin no. So she lead Iliana to where Sam and Emily lived. Leah tensed when she sensed everyone was there and Iliana stomped up to the door. Her heels where making a loud clicking noise as she stomped. She slammed the door open and everyone stared at her wide eyed. Iliana was searching out for Sam and she too felt betrayed.

"Ili?" Sam and Emily both said in shock. Iliana flinched when they called her by her nickname only people that matter to her. She walked up to Sam and pulled back her arm as she punched him. She grasped in pain but ignored it has her eyes showed hatred.

"You stupid fucking useless play boy! How dare you dump my cousin and chase after my other one!" Iliana screamed and everyone wanted to know who this girl was. "Leah is the fucking best you could ever get and you!" Iliana screamed and slapped her cousin Emily. "You stupid no good whore! Shes your fucking cousin! OUR COUSIN! " Iliana screamed and Emily's face fell tears where brimming at the corner of her eyes. Sam couldn't meet Iliana's eyes and he always thought of her has a younger sister.

"Ili please there…" Emily started but the hateful look Iliana shot her cousin made her freeze in her tracks.

"You don't fucking call me that you two timing whore. Only people I love call me Ili and you and that bastard have lost the right. I FUCKING HATE YOU BOTH!" Iliana screamed and Seth ran over to his cousin. He picked her up and she screamed and scratched her cousin. Her face fell and her eyes watered. "Seth I am so sorry." Iliana said and looked down at her feet. Leah snatched her cousin away and took her home. Leah regretted taking Iliana there the look that showed on her face was too much for Leah to bare and she hugged her baby cousin.

"It's ok Ili don't worry." Leah said trying to calm down her baby cousin.

Meanwhile with the wolf pack.

Emily had her face in her hands and she now sobbing. Sam was leaning up against the wall and he knew this really fucked up the family. Everyone was staring at the two trying to figure out what happened and the fact the Jacob imprint on her was forgotten at the moment.

"Who was she?" Jared asked Emily Sam and Seth. Seth sighed and decided it was best for Emily to explain.

"Iliana is our cousin she is 14 and she hasn't been around in 2 years. Sam Leah and Iliana where super close. Iliana's family is a rich one and they love to show off there money. Meanwhile as we grew up and we grew apart. Then after Claire was born my aunt Alyssa forbid them from coming around so I am guessing that this time she wants them away so she can have childless summer." Emily said and everyone looked shocked. Emily saw the dazed look on Jacob and she smiled knowing good news was around the corner. "Anyway Jacob who did you imprint on?" Emily asks and Jacob's face fell. He looked away and shame was clear on his face." JACOB BLACK YOU BETTER NOT HAVE IMPRINTED ON MY BABY COUSIN!" Emily screamed in complete anger and Sam got wide eyed.

"Jacob did you?" Sam asks and Jacob nods. Sam knew this would make thing easier on the pack but he doubted Leah would let it happened. Sam knew things where going to get very difficult and then the stinch hit him.

"Her comes the Leech lover." Paul said laughing and Jacob growled. Great just what we need. Sam glared at Bella as walked through the door and Jacob went over to her.

"Come Bells lets go to the beach." Jacob said and Emily growled which took us all by surprise.

"No Jacob I don't want the bitch over here anymore." Emily said as her pretty face twisted in anger and she balled her fist up at her sides. "You have an imprint why does that whiney bitch have to be here?" Emily said glaring at Bella who's mouth dropped.

"Jacob you imprinted but how why? I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME!" Bella screamed out in anger and tears rolled down her eyes. Jacob turned and glared at Emily. Emily watched in horror as he pulled Bella into a hug.

"Don't worry Bells I will always love you I will fight this imprint." Jacob said and Emily lunged at Bella. She pulled her away from Jacob and had her by the hair. She threw her off her porch and she was glaring hateful at her.

"Don't come to my house again you leech loving whore!" Emily screamed and stomped into the house. She went over to Jacob and shoved him. "You hurt my cousin I swear to god Jacob I will cut off you fucking tail and have it display in my living room." Emily said and she stomped off to her room. She grabbed her coat and car keys. "I am going to talk to Drake." Emily said as she slammed her house door. She got into her car and spend off to her aunt Sue's house. She smiled as her cousin Drake came over and he touched her skin. He was hot and Emily gasped her cousin Drake was going to shift soon. Emily called Sam who came over and Emily watched in horror as Drake was fighting and yelling at Sam. His body began to shake intensily and then a load Pop was heard as his clothes shattered everywhere. There where Drake stood was a beautiful Black and white wolf. He was almost the size of Sam's Drake growled and lounged at Sam who in returned shifted into a wolf to.

The two wolves collided and began to roll on the ground. Drake whimper as he realized he had a tail and fear covered his body.

Iliana omg my sister is going to hate me.

Drake I know your scared but you need to calm down

Who are you why are you in my head and better yet why do I hae a tail?

Drake it's ok.

Leah?

Yeah its ok calm down we will explain everything.

After Drake phased back to human who was growling now at the thought of vampires near his young sister. Worst part was that he was now stuck her and wasn't allowed to see Iliana until he could control himself. God his life was turning into shit and he was always hungry. Jared explained imprinting to him and accidently let it slip about Iliana Jacob and Bella. Drak was growling now but calmed himself for the sake of his babysister and when he saw Jacob he ran at him. He showed him outside and Jacob stumbled back.

"Stay away from sister black!" Drake said growling and Jacob's eyes got wide when he realized that Drake had shifted also. "I will rip you to shreds." Drake said and he was now shaking in anger. Seth came and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Drake calm down." Seth warned and Drake obeyed him.

Iliana was sitting in her room wondering where her brother was at and her mother called her. She sighed and looked out the window as she answered.

"Hey ma." She answered and her mother laughed.

"Hey sweetie how are things?" Her mother asked and Iliana sighed.

"Leah and Sam broke up. Sam cheated on Leah with Emily." Iliana basically spit and Iliana's mother gasped.

"See I told you these people where trash. Why do you think I left?"

"I know I know ma don't make stay here please."

"Ok ok fine how about I rent you and your brother a fancy room at the hotel on the rez?"

"I would say you're the best mother alive!"

"Ha ok I will make the preparations as well has have a brand new truck for you and your brother."

"Ma I am only 14 I can't drive yet."

"Actually I pulled strings and you can as long as you have someone who is 16 with you or older."

"Wow mom you rock!"

"I know sweetie your dad whats to talk to you." Her mother said and she heard the phone being passed to someone. "Hey sweet pea I am sorry about Leah and Sam. I know the youngs where whores."

"DADDY!" I screamed but giggled anyway.

"See I got ya to laugh so you and your brother will have the penthouse at the hotel with 3 bedrooms 3 baths and your own private indoor pool and hot tube."

"DADDY YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"I know but sweet pea your mom said it be ready in three hours. We have a driver come pick you up."

"Thanks daddy and I love you."

"I love you too sweet pea." Her father said and he hung up the phone she squealed. She ran down stairs and there stood Seth he looked confused as to what to do.

"SETHY!" She screamed and jumped on him. He just chuckled and she shot him a dazzling smile. "I am moving to the hotel at the beach and getting the pent house all summer." She said squealing with excitement all Seth did was stare in shock.

"What that's awesome!" Seth said and he hugged his little petite cousin.

"Hey Seth after this summer when I return home I won't be coming back. I feel to betrayed." She said and Seth let out a small whimper. "Plus I have my singing career to pursue and Seth I am thankful to have you by my side." Iliana said smiling and Seth chuckled.

"Yeah I am glad to have you here too." Seth said laughing and hours tickled by. Iliana began to worry Drake hadn't returned and the driver pull up in a Limo. "Damn Iliana." Seth said as he eyed the limo.

"Come along with?" Iliana asked her cousin who nodded. When they arrived all the guys where staring at Iliana with lust in their eyes. Seth growled and they looked away but one guy approached her.

"Hey I am Luke." He said smiling and Iliana smiled back.

"Iliana." She said and she looked the guy up and down. He was gorgeous and he was just her type. She grabbed a pen out of her purse and write her number down. She winked at him and walked towards the elevator.

"Dude your Crazy she is with the guard of La Push." A boy said with fear and Seth beamed but new trouble was right around the corner with this little spit fire of a girl


End file.
